Meu sonho, meu anjo
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: Um sonho, uma realidade ele todas as noites velava meu profundo sono... Um amor! Fic U.A completa, presente  atrasado para Isis Silvermoon


_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Essa fic dedico à Isis Silvermoon, pois como tinha falado a falta de inspiração me fez atrasar cinco meses, mas enfim..._

**Meu sonho, meu anjo**

Era uma noite estrelada, quando olho para a janela observando aquelas infinitas estrelas brilhando naquela imensidão negra e uma lua cheia majestosa. A luz dela banhava o interior de meu quarto, o prateado da lua dava um tom especial para ele.

Quando me vejo já estava deitada em minha cama num sono profundo.

No sonho estava num campo bem florido, flores de varias cores, borboletas de várias formas e tamanho, insetos pousando para pegar o néctar, pássaros a cantar. Estava um lindo dia e o sol brilhava com toda sua beleza naquele céu azul com algumas nuvens espalhadas, quando percebo várias pessoas vestindo túnicas belíssimas sentadas em um gramado bem verde. Olho atentamente para cada rosto.

Misteriosamente sinto meu coração apertar, pois não via um rosto em especial. Reconheci a todos, Mu estava conversando com Aldebaran como normalmente faziam quando vivos, os Gêmeos como sempre estavam discutindo, Mascara da Morte sentado mais afastado com a típica cara de emburrado, Aioria conversava com Aioros, Dohko como sempre provocava Shion e este fechava a cara, Miro hum... flertava algumas garotas que estavam por perto, Shura e Camus conversavam enquanto tentavam fazer o escorpião parar e Afrodite estava em meio as flores as acariciando. Coloquei minha mão ao peito sentindo uma dor por não ver ele... Justo ele... Shaka onde você esta?

Dou uma volta no campo desanimada, sem entender o por que de estar naquele lugar, mas de uma coisa sabia fui guiada até aqui...

"Por que estou sonhando com isso? "

Me disseram que as almas deles foram eternamente presas e que não teriam como saírem!

"Então por que estou sonhando com eles num lugar lindo como esses?"

Aquela paisagem linda começou a distorcer e ser substituída por uma grande escuridão, onde vejo todos eles presos em um grande e alto pilar. Sinto uma lagrima cair de meus olhos, caio de joelhos ao chão cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, quando sinto alguém tocar em meus ombros e vejo uma misteriosa presença, pois ela estava usando um grande manto preto e capuz cobrindo todo seu rosto. A pessoa ergue as mãos para os céus e começa a recitar algo que não entendi. Uma grande luz se fez presente naquele momento e acabo colocando os braços para proteger meus olhos da claridade, quando vejo tinha perdido meus sentidos.

Isis era o nome daquela que sonhava todas as noites com o mesmo belíssimo cenário que acabava com o mesmo ser misterioso erguendo suas mãos para os céus e a claridade tomar conta daquele lugar sombrio.

Enquanto Isis estava em seu sono profundo, Shaka como um ser de luz ia todos os dias velar seu sono. Uma noite Isis não conseguira dormir ficou acordada até conseguir o merecido descanso, mas foi minimamente impossível, pois a imagem dele vinha todos os dias em sua mente.

"_ O que faço para conseguir te esquecer? Mesmo que eu queira não consigo, pois você foi a primeira pessoa que me apaixonei!"

Isis cai de joelhos ao chão da ampla sala, tentava assistir televisão, mexia no computador para tentar esquecer a dor, mas não conseguia. Desligando a televisão e o computador e apagando todas as luzes ela sobe as escadas até seu quarto. Quando abre a porta de seu quarto ela pode ver asas em sua janela, depois olhando para sua cama alguém jazia nela. Isis se aproxima para ver quem era a pessoa que estava deitada em suas cama, ela arregala os olhos ao ver quem era.

_ Shaka! – Gritou Isis emocionada – Você voltou!

Shaka se mexe na cama abrindo vagarosamente seus olhos, os mesmos olhos azuis que conheceu.

_ Voltei! – Falou Shaka abaixando o rosto – Mas só poderei ficar essa noite com você!

_ O que? – Indagou Isis se jogando aos braços de Shaka – Eu quero que fique!

_ Conseguimos ser libertados! Isso quer dizer que nós somos seres de luz agora, Isis! – Falou Shaka limpando uma lágrima que teimava em cair dos olhos dela – Não se preocupe eu serei seu anjo! Te protegerei!

Isis abraça Shaka com todas as suas forças, ambos se olham e começam a aproximar seus rostos até ficarem milímetros de distancia, os lábios se selaram em um terno beijo, por causa da urgência que um sentia um do outro o beijo se tornou mais exigente.

Isis ainda beijando Shaka o empurra o fazendo deitar na cama se livrando da túnica que ele usava.

_ Você tem certeza que quer isso, Isis? – Perguntou Shaka – Você sabe que depois dessa noite não nos encontraremos mais!

_ Tenho a absoluta certeza, Shaka! – Falou Isis abraçando ele dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço – O meu anjo!

Shaka a beijou nos lábios novamente, retirando vagarosamente as roupas dela, enquanto ela acariciava as costas dele, ele começou a beijar o pescoço a fazendo gemer um pouco.

Naquela noite Shaka e Isis um pertenciam um ao outro, nada podia impedir aquela ultima noite em que os dois um fosse do outro. Pela ultima vez podiam se amar de verdade.

_ Eu te amarei para sempre minha preciosa!

_ E sempre te amarei meu anjo!

Isis exausta adormece nos braços de seu amado.

Ao amanhecer Shaka levanta da cama se vestindo novamente e abrindo suas grandes asas depositando um leve beijo na testa de Isis. Partiu para sua nova realidade, já não era mais um humano e nem uma alma sem destino, agora sim se tornara um anjo.

Assim todos os dias o anjo voltava para velar o sono de sua amada e esta dormia tranquilamente.

Um mês depois do ocorrido Isis descobriu que estava grávida de um mês de gestação.

Uma noite ela se debruça na janela observar o céu estrelado que fazia e pode ver que uma estrela brilhava mais que as outras, Isis acaricia o ventre sorrindo.

_ Você me deixou uma lembrança mais que preciosa! Carrego nosso filho em meu ventre!

Assim ela adormece adiante da janela aberta, não havia se coberto tomando a friagem da noite.

Shaka voltou a cobrindo lhe depositando um leve beijo nos lábios e colocou a mão na barriga de Isis.

_ Vai ser uma bela menininha! E vai ser como a mãe! Linda!

Shaka abre suas asas brancas voltando para seu devido lugar e ela sorria enquanto dormia, pois pode sentir o sutil toque dele em sua barriga.

Fim

Parabéns tetramente atrasado Isis espero que você goste do meu humilde presente!

Bjinhoooos


End file.
